


I'll Never Let You Go

by destinyjoy_xoxo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape Recovery, Tears, vulnerable!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyjoy_xoxo/pseuds/destinyjoy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets raped and Louis helps him through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let You Go

"Lou I’m going out" Harry said walking into the kitchen where his boyfriend was making tea. Louis turned to face him before asking

"Where are you going?"

"Dani called. She needs help setting up her new tv"

"Why can’t Liam help?"

"Apparently he’s out"

"Oh. Well okay have fun. Don’t break anything" Louis teased. Harry chuckled before pecking Louis’s lips

"I’ll be back as soon as possible"

"Alright love you"

"Love you too" And he was gone. Louis sighed before turning his attention back to his tea.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Harry had been driving for about 20 minutes when he felt the car drive over a bump in the road. he ignored it„ figuring it was just a rock or something but he soon felt himself start to slow down before coming to a complete stop.

"Fuck" He sighed before getting out of the car to check his tires. The front, left tire was flat and he saw a nail sticking out of it. He was about to grab his phone to call Louis when he heard someone call out

"You need some help?" Harry looked around trying to locate where the voice came from. He found him walking over from a car that seemed to just show up. He nodded at the guy

"Help would be great. I drove over a nail" The guy nodded in understanding

"Don’t worry about it. I’ve got a spare in my truck. Come help me get it out" The guy said before he walked away. Harry quickly started following him, thanking him profusely the whole time

"It’s not a problem kid" He said and opened the door. Harry looked in the truck and turned back to the guy

"I don’t see anything"

"You sure?"

"Yeah there’s no tire in there"

"Damn. Sorry mate. I could’ve sworn I had one"

"It’s alright. Thanks anyway" Harry said turning to walk away. Before he could make it two feet the guy was pulling his sleeve forcing him back

"You’re not leaving just yet"

"Wh-" Harry was cut off by a sharp slap to the face

"Shut up!" They guy yelled before pushing Harry into the backseat. Harry hit his head hard on the door and before he could realize what was happening, the guy was taking off his clothes and shoving himself roughly into him

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Louis was sitting on the couch with a bag of candy in his lap, watching trashy tv, bored out of his mind. He didn’t know what to do when Harry wasn’t by his side. He was unwrapping another hershey bar when his phone rang. He immediately dropped his candy and picked up his phone. He was a bit confused and a lot disappointed when he saw it was Danielle and not Harry

"Hello"

"Hey. Where’s Harry?"

"He’s not with you?"

"No and when I talked to him he said he was on his way"

"Yeah he left about an hour ago"

"Oh. Well maybe he got distracted. You know Harry" She chuckled

"Yeah maybe" He said but he wasn’t convinced

"Okay well I’ll let you know if I hear from him"

"Alright thanks. I’ll do the same"

"Alright. Bye Lou"

"Bye" Louis said and hung up immediately calling Harry. His worry increased when Harry didn’t pick up. He tried ten more times and left seven messages. By this point he had tears streaming down his face

"Dammit Harry. Where the hell are you?" He was sat on the couch for fifteen minutes staring at his phone until his prayers were finally answered

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

After the guy was finished with him he yanked Harry out of the backseat and threw him to the ground. He wanted to scream in pain but he couldn’t find his voice so he just sat on the ground and watched through the blur of his tears as the truck sped away.Once he was sure he was gone he carefully stood up, wincing in pain. He slowly started limping back to his own car, trying to ignore the feeling of blood and cum running down his leg. When he finally made it to his car he crawled into the passenger seat, locked the doors and and reached for his phone. He started crying harder when he saw all the missed calls from Louis. He sniffed loudly before running a hand through his hair , breaking a few knots, and dialing the familiar number

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Louis felt his heart speed up when he saw Harry’s name flash on the screen

"Harry? Harry baby is that you?"

"Yeah it’s me" Louis started crying harder and put his face in his hands

"Oh thank god. I was so scared. You didn’t show up at Dani’s and you wouldn’t answer you phone. What the fuck happened?!" Louis shouted. Harry didn’t answer but Louis heard him sniffle which was a sure sign that Harry was crying.

"Oh baby I’m sorry. I’m sorry I yelled. Can you tell me where you are?"

"Um I’m on the side of the road. On Princeton" Harry choked out

"Alright. Okay I’m on my way baby. Don’t worry, everything will be fine"

"Okay"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Harry cried his voice catching in the middle. Louis hung up and quickly called Danielle letting her know that Harry was safe but wouldn’t be helping her today. He grabbed his keys and ran out of the house leaving his shoes behind and the tv still on. He made it to Princeton in ten minutes breaking every known traffic law on the way. He forced himself to slow down, having to pay close attention to where he was. He started crying in relief when he found Harry’s car five minutes later. He dried his eyes before jumping out of his car and running to Harry’s. He felt his heart sink when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the passenger seat with his knees drawn to his chest, burying his face in them. He knocked on the window and saw Harry jump. Harry looked around paranoid before his eyes fell on Louis. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and reached over to unlock the door. Louis opened the door as quietly as possible and slowly sat down being careful not to scare Harry, who was hiding his face again

"Harry?" He whispered, placing a hesitant hand on his arm. Harry yelped and jumped back closer to the door

"Get off me!" He screamed through his tears. Louis jumped, not expecting that reaction

"Okay. I’m sorry. I won’t touch you. I’m sorry" He said quietly trying to stay calm. He watched as Harry slowly calmed down and his breathing returned to a normal rate. His eyes widened as he took Louis in

"Oh. I-I’m sorry" He whispered. Louis shook his head fervently

"No. No don’t apologize baby. I wanna get you home alright?" Harry nodded in agreement

"Okay. Um are you- can you get in my car? Because I can’t drive yours home" Harry looked panicked at the thought of having to get out of the safety of his car

"It’s okay Harry I promise. You’re okay love" Harry swallowed thickly but agreed

"Okay. Good. Are you ready?" Harry nodded and opened the door with trembling hands. He stepped out of the car and leaned against the door waiting for Louis. When Louis got to him he pointed to where his car was. Harry was able to walk about two steps before his legs gave out and he collapsed in Louis’s arms, shaking and sobbing

"Okay. You’re okay. Shh just relax honey. Everything’s okay. You’re good, I’ve got you" Louis murmured into his hair, gently rocking him back and forth. Harry gripped his shirt tighter and tried to speak but he couldn’t get the words out

"Don’t try to speak yet love. Just breathe. Can you breathe for me?" Louis asked. Harry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"There you go. Can you do it again?" Harry repeated the action two more times before he tried to speak again

"I’m sorry. I’m so sorry" Harry cried, burying his face in Louis’s neck

"Shh. It’s alright. No need to apologize baby. Whatever happened it’ll be okay." Louis said softly in his ear. Harry pulled back and looked up at him and Louis’s heart broke when he saw the anguish in his eyes

"You promise?" Harry whimpered. Louis blinked back his tears and nodded

"I promise" Harry moved his fringe out of his eyes 

"Can we go home now?" 

"Yeah. Yeah of course we can. You okay to walk?"

"I’m okay" Harry said and slowly stood up and started walking to the car. Louis followed him and they walked in silence. Harry winced when he sat down but Louis kept quiet. Harry had finally stopped crying and Louis didn’t want him to start again. He resisted the urge to grab Harry’s hand and started the drive home. When they arrived home Louis barely had time to stop the car before Harry was jumping out and running towards the front door. Louis sighed and went to unlock the door. Harry tried to bolt upstairs but stopped when Louis put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Harry tensed up but didn’t turn around and Louis dropped his hand

"Hazza? Baby please talk to me" Louis begged. Harry turned around and stared at him before slowly nodding his head and making his way over to the couch. Louis sat down beside him, being careful to keep his distance and turned to look at him. He studied him carefully before starting to speak

"Thank you. Do you think you can tell me what happened?" Louis asked. hopefully. Harry looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head fervently.

"No please. Don’t make me"

"Oh honey. I’m not gonna make you do anything. I’d never do that. I just think it could be helpful to talk about it"

"I don’t want you to think of me differently"

"I won’t baby. I promise. I love you and nothing will ever change that.

"I don’t.. I don’t know where to start"

"Just start wherever you feel comfortable. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to" Louis said and reached out to grab his hands but thought better of it and dropped them to his lap

"You can touch me. It’s okay"

"Are you sure?" Louis asked. Harry just nodded, not making eye contact. Louis grabbed his hand but kept his grip loose so Harry could still pull away. Harry tightened the grip and started talking

"Okay so. I was driving to Dani’s and I drove over a nail in the road. My tire went flat so I stopped and got out and…and this guy asked me if I needed help so of course I said I did but when I looked in his truck for a tire" Harry stopped and closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. Louis stroked his hand with his thumb

"There was no tire. And he wouldn’t let me leave. He threw me in the backseat and he..he.I can’t say it Lou" Harry broke down then and started sobbing, pulling his hand out of Louis’s and hiding his face. Louis felt his heart shatter as he put the pieces together

"Oh. Oh god honey. You don’t have to say it" Louis said pulling Harry into a hug. Harry didn’t fight it, instead he collapsed in his arms and buried his face in his neck

"I just feel so disgusting and worthless" Harry admitted. Louis let a few tears escape at these words and pulled Harry even closer to him

"Oh sweetheart no. You’re not disgusting and you are not worthless. You’re so far from it. You are so perfect baby. I love you so much" Louis murmured pressing soft, reassuring kisses into his hair

"I love you too. And thank you" Harry said pulling away from the embrace. Louis shook his head and wiped away Harry’s tears

"Don’t thank me darling. There’s no reason to. Now what do you need?"

"I really want to shower but I don’t want to be alone. Will you shower with me? And hold me after?" Harry asked, sheepishly biting his lip

"Of course love. I won’t let you be alone ever again. And I’ll hold you as long as you want me to. I’ll never let you go"

**Author's Note:**

> So I really don’t like this but I would still appreciate feedback :) ♥


End file.
